


Death is near

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Josh wakes up in a dark room. He realizes, that he has been kidnapped. He can't escape, but things are getting worse when the door opens and the man with this terrible black eyes comes in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much darker than my other work, I don't know why. I guess I've just too much freetime.  
> I was so excited to write this, it's already finished, I'll post a chapter every day.
> 
> Possible triggers above in tags.

The first thing Josh noticed when he woke up was the darkness. The second thing was the awful headache he had. He squinted and opened his eyes a second time, but everything was still dark. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't move. He tried again and failed. He felt dizzy and tired, altough he apparently had slept a few hours. Or minutes? He didn't know. Damn, this headache was killing him! He would need to stand up to get some headache pills from the bathroom.

He tried to sit up, when he realized he was already in a upright position, his hands over his head. He tried to put them down, but they were fixed with some kind of rope. He felt cold cement under his feet. Where was he? Why was he sitting in this dark room or whatever, his hands tied above his head?

He tried to concentrate, tried to remember the last thing he did. He went out, with some friends and somehow they got stuck in a bar. There was a girl with brown hair… or red hair? And there was a glass, filled with some kind of alcohol and another one… And the friends, they went home, didn't they? And he stayed in the bar, drinking and talking to the girl. What was her name again? She said it, more then once, but he couldn't remember. But he could remember her laughter and all the times she touched his hands accidentally…but then his memory got blurred.

He remembered staggering out of the bar onto the street, saw the asphalt under his feet, the girl wasn't there, he was alone, but then…nothing.

He had to get out of here. Josh tugged at the bonds, but he couldn't get his hands free. After a few more tries, he gave up, breathing heavily. He swallowed. He'd need to call for help.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

Nobody answered. He started to panic.

"Hello? Hello! Help me! Please!"

No answer, just silence. In this moment, Josh lost the control over his fear. He started screaming for help, he slammed his hands against the wall behind him, but there was no response. A few minutes later, he realized that he was all alone. Alone, in this dark room, not being able to escape, not being able to move. He was so tired, beside the fact that his legs felt numb...

He'd die. He'd starve to death. No, he'd die of thirst. How long would dying this way take? Two days, three? Four maybe? He already had a dry throat and a raspy voice from screaming.

Josh closed his eyes. He couldn't see anyway. He tried to calm down. His hands hurted so much from holding them up, the rope chafed his wrists. He could almost feel the blood running down his arms. It wasn't important how he got in this situation. The important thing was, _why_ he was in this situation.

At the beginning, Josh thought this would be a joke, a prank of his friends to scare him. But he knew they would've ended this joke at the latest when he screamed.

The other possibility was the thing Josh avoided to think of the whole time. But he had no choice, he had to think about it: He had been kidnapped. That would explain the darkness and his fixed hands. If his kidnapper held him to ransom, he'd have to talk to somebody. But to who? His parents? He hadn't seem them for years. His friends? He didn't know, but at least somebody would know he was missing.

But what if his kidnapper didn't want ransom? If he just wanted to…what? Josh shivered when he thought about all the terrible things that could happen to him. All the things he'd heard on the radio and had seen in the news, about the victims of kidnappers. Wouldn't it be better to die instead of getting abused? His fear grew, he tried to kill this terrible thoughts in his mind. Like a demoniac, he tried to free himself, but he didn't succeed. Suddenly, his head knocked accidentally against the wall and he passed out.

 

 

 

He woke up the next time when a door opened. Light flooded the room, and Josh blinked to get a clear view. He saw a silhouette standing in the doorway. He couldn't see the person's face, but he supposed it was a man. He cleared his throat.

"H-hello? Help me, please!" His voice was nothing more than a quiet whisper.

The person moved and walked into the room. Josh looked up to the person, he was right, it was a man. The man knelt down. All Josh could see, was, that the man was wearing a black ski mask with two holes for the eyes, and a black hoodie. Josh shivered when he saw his cold, black eyes.

"Please, help-" he didn't finish his sentence, because the man slapped him. Josh hold back a painful groan.

The man grabbed his hair and forced him to look in his face. "Don't do this again. I don't like people who scream all the time. If you do this again, I'll kill you. Do you understand? Do you understand?" He slammed Josh's head brutal against the wall. "Answer me!"he shouted at Josh.

Tears of pain and fear were streaming down Josh's face, when he whispered "Yes."

"I didn't hear you, kid." The man's voice was deep and as cold as ice.

"Yes." Josh repeated louder.

"Alright, honey, be a good child."

He kept silent for a while and stared at Josh. Josh couldn't stare back, in these cold eyes. He lowered his eyes.

He was afraid to speak but he couldn't hold himself back. "What… what do you want? Do you want money? I don't have much, but I can ask my friends, they'll help me pay the ransom, just, please, let me go, I-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up!" The man yelled at him. Josh flinched and became silent. He turned his face to the side, in fear of being slapped again. The man got up and left the room without another word. He locked the door behind him. Josh sat there, his head hurting, his headache even worse, trying to understand what happened. That wasn't real. It couldn't be real! This was just a terrible and horrifying nightmare.

But Josh had a bitter taste in his mouth and he knew: this was real and it wouldn't stop.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Josh couldn't hold it back any longer, he needed to go to the toilet. Immediatly.

But he was too afraid to call for his kidnapper. He didn't want to get hit again. For the last hours, he had been sitting here, alone in the darkness, shivering, although he wore a thick pullover.

His stomach hurted. He was so hungry. Josh crossed his legs to avoid peeing on the floor. Soon he would have to let it go.

The door jarred. Josh's head jerked around. The man stepped into the room. Josh bit on his lips. Suddenly, the man switched the light on. Now, Josh was able to see the whole room. It was a basement with white walls and a cement floor.

The man locked the door and walked to Josh. He had a bottle and a brown paper bag in his hands.

This time, he didn't wear a mask. He sat down in front of Josh cross-legged. He had brown hair and warm brown eyes. Josh estimented his age at 25 years. He wore a blue Tshirt. Josh noticed several tattoos on his left arm. One black circle around his elbow and three thinner black circles around his wrist.

The man smiled. "Do you want to drink something?"His voice was calm and soft. Josh barely recognized the peviously intimidating man. He didn't answer.

"Relax, it's just water. I also have something to eat. I hope you like pizza."

Josh didn't trust the man. He didn't trust his fake niceness and his soft voice.

The man laughed when he saw Josh's face. "You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you. Why should I? I'm not the person you expected."

Josh sighed in relief. He was sure, this was not the man who had hit him before. This man was nice, not so cold than the other one.

"Where is… where is the other one?" Josh asked hesitantly.

The man looked at him surprised.

"The other one?...Oh, you mean Blurry. He's not here right now."

"Blurry?"

"Yes, Blurryface. He told me to take care of you while he's away."

"Please, let me go."

The young man shook his head. "Sorry, I can't. He would punish me if I would. But now you should eat something."

Josh hesitated. His bladder reminded him to go to the toilet. Now.

"Uh…I need to…Can I go to the toilet? Please?"He hated begging for that, but he had no choice.

The younger hesitated. "Okay…but you have to promise that you won't try to escape."

Josh nodded.

"Swear it."

Josh gritted his teeth. "I swear."

"Okay. But you need to drink first, so you don't have to pee again that soon." He screwed the bottle and held it to Josh's lips. He swallowed. The man forced him to drink half of the water of the bottle. Then he opened the knot of the rope. After that, he took a few steps backwards.

Josh put his hands down and rubbed his wrists. The skin was red and sensitive.

Suddenly, the man had a gun in his hands. "Try anything stupid and I'll shoot you. I won't hesitate."

Josh stood up, his eyes on the gun. He could barely walk. After a few steps, the numbness in his legs disappeared. The man opened a door in the basement, which Josh didn't notice before. Behind the door was a small bathroom, only a toilet and a sink. Josh stumbled into the bathroom. The man was behind him.

"You can close the door, but knock when you're finished."

Josh closed the door, pulled his jeans down and sat down on the toilet. He felt strange, his view got unfocused, he felt weak. There must've been some kind of drug in the water. Probably soporific. When he had finished, he had to held himself onto the sink to avoid falling. He washed his hands slowly, water splashed on his jeans and his pullover, but he didn't care. His hands were shivering when he knocked at the door. The door opened, the man still held the gun in his hands. Josh slipped on the wet floor and the man took a step forwards to catch him. Josh knew this was maybe his only chance to escape, but he was so tired. The man guided him back to the place he sat before and forced him to sit down. Josh didn't resist when the man tied his hands up again. He was almost asleep.

He barely noticed the man pattering his head and whispering "I'll come again later when you're awake. You can eat something then." He hesitated. "I promised you, I won't hurt you. Sleep well". Then he left. Josh was already asleep when he switched the light off and locked the door.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, two chapters bc I'm inpatient, but, why not?

The door burst open. Josh flinched and opened his eyes. He heard footsteps and saw the figure of the first man. The choleric one. Blurryface, or something like that. Was that even a name?

He hold his breath when he saw the black eyes behind the mask, staring in his own.

"Did you eat? Did you? Answer me!" Blurryface pushed Josh hard against the wall. Josh shook his head, not able to speak.

"I didn't hear you, kid. Tell me!"

"No, I didn't, I didn't eat!" he answered quickly.

The man stood up. "Fuck. Fuck. This fucking bastard isn't even able to make you eat. But, guess what, I'll make you eat, till you throw up!" He turned and left the room furiously. Josh exhaled, his breath was shaky. What would happen next? This man, this maniac, he was insane. He was erratic.

Josh sat there for a few minutes, different scenarios running through his head, getting more and more scared. Finally, he heard fast footsteps, then the young man entered the room, switching the light on. He knelt down in front of Josh and opened a bag. His shoulders were shaking and he avoided eye conatct with Josh. Josh realized that he was afraid of Blurryface, too. While the young man was opening the bag and a box with pizza, Josh cleared his throat.

"What's…what's your name?"

The man looked up. Josh saw the fear in his eyes. They looked so desperate. "I…I don't know, if I can tell you…" He bit on his lips, throwing a gaze to the door.

"Tyler. My name's Tyler." He whispered so quietly Josh could barely hear him.

Tyler. A better name than Blurryface.

Tyler finally ripped the box open and gripped a piece of pizza. "You, uh, I have to…feed you, I can't…I can't untie your hands. He said I was not allowed to."

Josh sighed and opened his mouth. It was pizza hawaii, and it was cold, but it tasted fantastic. Josh realized he hadn't eaten in hours. Tyler fed him carefully and way too fast was the box empty. Josh swallowed the last piece of pizza. Tyler stood up. He seemed afraid and insecure.

"I…I have to go. I'm…I'm sorry…for everything. I can't help you." He turned and rushed out of the room and locked the door, taking the empty box with him.

He forgot to switch the light out again and it helped Josh to stay awake for some time. He planned some escapes, but he knew that they weren't possible. Still he avoided the thought of being locked in here forever, till Blurryface would let him go or worse. Josh lost his sense of time and he ended up sitting there, snoozing, waking up and falling asleep again and again, but not being able to fall in deep sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Tyler pressed his palms against his eyes. He didn't want to see things that weren't real, he just wanted to hide in the darkness. But he knew he couldn' escape. Blurryfcae was always there, ready to attack him when he was weak. Tyler bit on his tongue, trying to ingore the voice in his head._

 

 _"_ _Oh, do you want to be alone, Tyty?" Blurryface said in a baby voice._

 

 Stop it.

 

 " _Or what?" Blurry laughed. "Is baby Tyler going to cry?"_

 

 _T_ _yler slammed his fist against the wall._

I said: Stop it!

 

_"You should know, you can fight against me, but you'll never win. Remember?"_

 

_Tyler looked down on the three rubber band tattoos on his wrist. A promise to be strong and not letting Blurryface win._

_"Do it."_

_Automatically, Tyler walked to the bathroom. He couldn't stop. He opened the drawer and put out a razor. He looked in the mirror. When the blade cut through his skin and he started bleeding, Tyler saw a spark of red in his eyes. In his head, he heard Blurryface laughing. He was getting insane._

 

 

Tyler came back again two times, to let Josh go to the toilet, but his gun was always with him, showing Josh that it was impossible to flee. He didn't want to get shot, just because of the minor possibilty of a successful escape.

Tyler had thick bandages around his arms and wrists when he came back the first time and he was shifty-eyed. After Josh had finished washing his face at the sink, he heard Tyler groaning and when he left the bathroom, he saw blood started soaking through the bandages. Tyler hurried to finish his short visit. He groanded in pain when he knotted the rope again.

Josh felt sorry for him, but then he remembered the pain in his arms and the drugs in the water and he kept quiet. Maybe it wasn't Tyler's fault that he was here, but he didn't even try to help him to escape. Blurryface had him under his control. He was probably the reason for Tyler's injuries. Tyler left, one hand pressing on his forearm to stop the bleeding. He didn't say a word to Josh, he didn't even apologize when he tightened the rope roughly around Josh's wrists. He was absent, doing everything automatically. This time, he switched the light off.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Josh was awake the next time Blurryface came into the basement. He didn't say a word, just walked to Josh and slapped him. And again. And again. Josh tried to protect his face from the hits, but Blurryface hit him, without caring what pain he caused in Josh's face. His fist hit his nose, his jaw, his eyes, his mouth. Josh's lips started bleeding, he felt the metallic taste in his mouth, but Blurryface didn't stop.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Josh screamed, but but Blurryface didn't hesitate to punch him once again. And again. And again. Josh begged him to stop. Blurryface ignored it. And suddenly, it was over. Blurryface stood up, patted his shoulder and left.

 

Josh sat there, bleeding, the taste of blood in his mouth. He was petrified. His jaw was aching. He tried to understand what happened. He couldn't remember saying or doing anything to provoke Blurryface. He just did it because he wanted to. Without hesitation, without mercy.

Josh thought about his parents. He hadn't seen them in a long time. Their relationship wasn't the best, but he couldn't even remember the reason for it.

 _Next time we meet, I'll talk to them. I'll tell them that I'm sorry._ he promised. But what if he'd die in here, without the opportunity to fix the things between him and his parents? If Blurryface would come back and kill him? He was insane. And he, Josh, he was at his mercy, not able to defend himself. He didn't have any hope left. He'd never escape. He'd die.

Josh started crying. He cried and he couldn't stop. His whole body was shaken by sobs. He didn't even notice Tyler coming in, till he felt a hand pattering his head softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Josh."

Josh didn't react, he hadn't got any energy left. Tyler hugged him carefully and held him close. "Sssh. Everything's gonna be okay."

Josh sobbed. "No. Nothing's gonna be okay. I'll die. I'll die in here, painfully."

Tyler inhaled slowly. "No. You're not going to die. I will help you. I will protect you against him. I promise."

Josh looked up, his eyes red. "You will? Really?"

Tyler looked back, a deadly expression in his eyes. "I will. I swear."

 


	6. Chapter 6

BANG!

The door hit against the wall. Josh looked up, his eyes still red and swollen. Blurryface walked through the room, he had a knife in his hand. He still wore the mask and the black hoodie. Josh flinched and closed his eyes. Blurryface stood in front of him, Josh heard him breathing, he seemed nervous, his breath was fast. Suddenly, Josh's hands fell down. He opened his eyes. Blurryface had cut through the rope. Then he took a few steps back and shoved the knife into the pocket of his hoodie.

Josh looked down on his hands. He was free. Tyler had honored his pledge. Josh stood up and took some steps to get the feeling back in his legs. He couldn't believe that the nightmare was over. Blurryface stood motionless a few feet away, still breathing heavily. Josh looked at him, he noticed that Blurryface was only a few inches taller than him. He didn't understand why he had been afraid of him the whole time. He was sure that he was physically stronger than him. Josh just wanted to get out of the basement, back into the light. He wanted to see his friends again, his parents, hell, even his annoying neighbor. He wanted to go home and forget everything, Blurryface, his submissive friend Tyler, the darkness and the pain.

When he took a few steps to the door, Blurryface moved.

"Do you really think I will let you go like this?"

Josh hesitated. Blurryface was behind him, the door in front of him. He turned slowly.

"Why else would you cut the rope and let me stand up?"

Blurryface giggled. "It's not very entertaining to punch a helpless person, ya know? But I promise you, I'll beat the shit out of you."

Josh started to run. If he'd reach the door, he would have a chance to escape. Blurryface jumped and pulled him to the ground. Josh defended himself against Blurryface' punches, but he was surprisingly unerring. Altough Josh was stronger, he had no chance against him. He was agile and fast. His fist hit his face and Josh felt the skin on his lip split. Blurryface grabbed his left arm and twisted it. He was strong. Josh screamed when his arm broke. When Blurryface heard his scream and the snap, he started laughing. It was a mad laughter, it didn't sound human anymore.

"Do you-" he giggled "do you really think Tyler can help you?"

Josh held his right arm up, trying to protect his face. Blurryface squeezed his broken arm and Josh swallowed, trying not to pass out. Blurryface stood up and kicked him in the chest. Josh gasped for breath. Blurryface bent down and choked him, then stroked Josh's cheek.

"Alright, I hope you learned your lesson, kid."

Josh noticed the three black lines on his left wrist, then Blurryface wound up and he passed out.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Josh opened his eyes. The light hurted so much. He lifted one hand up to protect his eyes from the light, but gasped when the pain rushed through his arm.

He groaned and tried to push himself up, but failed. He felt something warm running over his cheek, he saw blood dripping on the floor.

Josh wiped it away, gritting his teeth to ignore the pain, but the blood kept running down his face. His whole body hurted so much, he could barely move. His ribcage felt painful, he guessed he had some bruised ribs, maybe a few broken ones. He couldn't lift his left arm, he was sure that it was broken. Every breath hurted in his throat, he touched carefully his neck, it was covered with bruises.

He felt sick, his stomach hurted and he vomited on the floor. The gall burned in his throat like fire. He wiped away the rest of his stomach contents from his lips. Then he stood up, slowly, his body reacted with agony. He held his injured arm close to his body and walked carefully to the door. His head felt like it would explode any second from the pain, but he ignored it as good as he could. He had to get out of here. He reached the door, when it burst open.

 

 

_"You can't kill me." Blurryface whispered. His eyes red, with an amused smile on his lips. "You'll never have the courage or the power to defeat me. YOU. CAN'T. KILL. ME."_

_"I can!" Tyler yelled and stabbed the knife right into Blurryface' heart._

 

Josh felt the blade cutting through his flesh. Pain exploded in his chest.

He started to scream, but the blood rushing in his mouth stopped his screams. He choked on the blood, it ran down his chin, dripping on his Tshirt, melting with the blood on his chest. Josh gasped for breath, but there was only the metallic taste in his mouth, filling every single pore in it, making it unable to breath.

He fell on his knees, his hand around the knife in his flesh, pulling it out. The wound ripped open and a stream of blood burst out on the floor. Josh opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't, then he made eye contact with Tyler. He saw Tyler's blood-splattered blue Tshirt, the red sparkle in his black eyes, the tattoos on his wrist. He fell down and everything went black.

 

 

 

_Tyler looked down on the blood on his hands. He tried to understand what he had done. He stared at his bloody, shaky hands. Then back to the body on the floor. That wasn't Blurryface. He hadn't stabbed Blurryface. He had stabbed the boy, the beautiful boy. He had promised to protect him._

_Blurryface had won. Once again._

_Tyler fell on his knees. His hands touched the floor, the floor with this huge blood puddle. It was still warm._

_Tyler shivered and then he started to scream._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> I make my favourite singer kill my favourite drummer...WTF is wrong with me?


End file.
